capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Oro
Oro is a character from the Street Fighter series who first appeared in the Street Fighter III games. Biography Appearance Oro is an ancient hermit who has thin black hair, golden skin, crimson eyes that glow light blue during battle and is barefoot. His only prominent article of clothing is a large single torn red tarp like cloth, belted with a rope and appears to be like a kesaya or chiton like robe draped over his left shoulder and tied at a knot. A magic spell binds one of his arms and he normally fights one-handed, but he can dispel its effects and pull out the other arm at any time. Personality Unusually for a hermit (and the oldest known character in the series), Oro has a casual and eased disposition with a lighthearted wile and whimsy. He also possesses a witty insight and a humbling sense of humor and wisdom. His hobbies include touring and leading people through the Amazon, and he enjoys the company of his pets. Oro's quotes hint that in his younger days, he was once a devoted and spirited warrior like Ryu, with the pride of a champion akin to Dudley, though his pride also seemed to have got him into trouble, and may be responsible for him becoming a hermit. Oro is also considerably modest, only considering himself a novice of his style. Oro is not without a sense of justice or a need to humble those extremely proud and boastful of their talents, such as Urien. In addition, in his conversation before his duel with Akuma, Oro was visibly concerned as to how a violent and disturbingly aggressive individual expressed themselves as the "master of the fist", and was eager to show him how truly distant the path to mastery really was. Due to his amazing abilities, Oro naturally enjoys fighting against strong opponents, and finds those lacking exceptional aptitude and refinement boring, though he also does enjoy the simpler comforts of life, and often searches for ways to pass the time. Story Oro is an ancient, mysterious hermit who seeks a fighter that is worthy to inherit his fighting style. He is of Japanese descent and hails from the Amazon Jungle, where he lives in a cave with his many pets, including a turtle and a dog. In the past, Oro made his living as a martial arts instructor in Japan in his younger days, and moved to Brazil with a friend in the early 1900s. Unfortunately, over time, his life in Brazil wasn't going very well and he eventually became a recluse. During his retreat from society, Oro spent much of his time practicing and learning the secrets of an esoteric martial art called Senjutsu, and finally after several dozens of years, Oro had mastered it. Oro occasionally leaves his cave and visits town. Upon word and rumor of his mastery of his fighting style and existence, he received many disciples and apprentices at his doorstep, but they all dropped out; none of them managed to handle the extreme training regiments required to master Senjutsu. Out of boredom, he embarked on a journey (traveling the world atop a jumbo jet) to seek out the ideal successor to his Senjutsu style. This was the first time he left Brazil since he moved there. Though disputed whether canon or not, he defeated Ryu in the 3rd World Warrior Tournament (during Second Impact), but then leaves the tournament in search of him, seeing him as a potential successor. He eventually finds Ryu and begins observing and aiding the young warrior's training, all while remaining undetected. Ibuki fights Oro as a test to pass her ninja school graduation exam. Oro was disappointed at first because he thought she was asking him for a date. Around the end of the 3rd World Warrior Tournament, Oro, sensing Akuma's extremely powerful and murderous ki, thought to test his strength against him. The two fought, yet there was no set winner. Other Appearances UDON comics In Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki, Ibuki must challenge Oro (as her final test to pass her ninja school graduation exam), who has embarked on one of his occasional journeys from Brazil and is in the shrine on Mt Atago. Makoto and Elena help Ibuki train and Makoto reveals that her father once brought a handful of his best pupils to challenge Oro, and that they were no match for the ancient master, even when he invited them to all attack him at once. When Ibuki goes to fight Oro, Makoto tags along (as well as Elena and Ibuki's high school friend Sarai). When the group find Oro, Ibuki challenges him to a fight (Oro was disappointed at first because he thought she was asking him for a date). After a brief sparring session, Oro tells Ibuki that they are done as he doesn't want to hurt her, but acknowledges her strength, admitting that he thought about using both hands. Makoto then steps forward and challenges Oro in order to reclaim her father's honor after the humiliation years ago, but Oro refuses, saying that she is not ready and that her anger would prevent her from fighting effectively, but says "perhaps another time". Makoto tearfully accepts this, thanks him and walks away with the rest of the group. Fighting Style Story-wise, Oro is one of the most powerful characters in the series. Much of this power comes from him wielding the arts of Senjutsu (仙術, xianshen, "Mystic/Xian Arts"), a Chinese originated martial art of mythical and legendary proportions, said to have been used by the immortal mountain hermits in Taoist myth. Through years of practice, he has full mastery over his body and Ki, giving him monstrous strength and stamina far surpassing that of many other fighters, even in his old age. Oro's mastery of Senjutsu has also granted him immortality, the ability to manifest his ki to corporeal form with ease, telekinesis through his own influence of ki, and the ability to survive extreme atmospheric and environmental conditions; he is shown riding a plane by simply standing on it as it flies. As a result of the immense powers he has gained over the decades, Oro has bound one arm through the use of magic while fighting to give the opponent a chance in battle, or else keep things interesting for him; his Super Arts show that he can unbind the arm at any time for various needs, including self defense and convenience. Trivia *Oro is one of only three characters in Street Fighter who intentionally handicap themselves: the other two are Cody, who wears handcuffs despite being able to easily remove them, and Akuma, who only fights at full power against an opponent he deems worthy. *Oro makes a cameo appearance in Pocket Fighter (also known as Super Gem Fighter : Mini Mix), as one of the many characters that can be seen in the background in the Running Battle mode. Gallery Image:SFIIIOro.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:SFIIIOro2.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:OroLose.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' Image:OrosStage.png|Stage Concept Art Image:SFIII_2nd_Oro.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact'' Image:OroPt.png|''Street Fighter 3rd Strike'' Image:UDONOro.png|UDON Image:SFIII3rdOnlineOro.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition'' Falcoon-Oro.jpg|Unofficial Artwork by Falcoon Sprites Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes